Unspoken Part III
by Soulofthepast
Summary: The final part in the Two shot trilogy. This one is about Haruka and Michiru. This is their point of view.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is the final "two shot" in the Unspoken arc. I hope you find it tasteful and enjoyable. Since this is the final arc in the trilogy I recommend that you read the other two first. This is part of a much bigger series and now that we are at the end of this segment I would like to know if I should continue. There are many more side stories and a Main fiction I could post if enough people are interested. Please leave me feedback on this matter if you review. This is not nearly as fluffy as the others. I know and I'm sorry. The Unspoken arc is some of my earliest work. If you want fluff you'll have to request for the other fictions where I dive deeper into the characters.

I do not own Sailor Moon. I am purely a fan.

* * *

Haruka POV~

Behind slender wire frames I sit puzzled by my glossy magazine. It's not because I can't read. Far from it in fact. I find that what I'm reading shouldn't be there. It's not a bad thing. Yet I'm not altogether sure I like where the current rumor mill is headed. First people speak of me as a man. Then they claim I'm romantically involved with my cousin. The power of human stupidity never ceases to astound me. When they found out that I would not confirm or deny their claims overtly they had turned it into a race to see who would catch my true gender first. I am indeed female. Truth be told no matter how fast I run I'd never be able to escape them finding out. I never really state my gender one way or the other. If you guess right good for you. If you guess wrong you'd never know because I won't correct you. That's just how it is. As for the second rumor I must state clearly: Michiru. Is. Not. My. Cousin. That's simply not right to think about much less blame someone openly of.

That wasn't the only bombardment rumors. No not by a long shot. There were many over the years that have caused a stir. I have learned to avoid them. Tabloids can't ever get a story correct. Purely gossip nothing more. As I sigh at the utter garbage being filled into the minds of many regarding my life I smile as the woman of my dreams feeds our adoptive daughter. She doesn't look like us and it is quite clear we aren't her birth parents. Hence the next rumor in the making. Apparently they feel she came from an abusive home and a father incapable of caring for her. Some are saying he's some sort of mad scientist. Tabloids were only half right. He could not care for her. He wasn't able to be a solitary parent to an infant. She's in our care now. Truth be told; that man is wonderful bar a few personality quirks.

Michiru looks at peace. Her eyes are soft and caring. She was meant to be a mother. Michiru is a woman guarded by many things. Her eyes are deeper than the ocean she admires. I'm not overly sure she wouldn't want to take a boat out to sea and never look back. Michiru is a woman entitled to her secrets, I don't mind. Her words are that of a soft melody. Her body is beautiful in the simplest of clothing. Her white skirt with light blue trim is effortless. Her matching blouse remains plain. Yet it suits her simple elegance well. For the moment she has her hair clipped back to keep it away from the baby's grip, but, usually she will wear it down.

We live in the countryside. It's peaceful here. Nice. Michiru is happy not to deal with the off-putting difficulty of dealing with the press. I'm happy that I can enjoy a day on a dirt bike. It will be a nice change on the racing scene; one can only deal with cars for so long. This old house made of Ridge-wood has been updated to suit our tastes. Michiru has the space she loves near the water and I find myself looking at large dunes only a few miles away from our home. The air is fresh and clean, a great place to raise baby Hotaru.

This place is wonderful. We reside only a short distance from the farm Rei and Minako own. Ami and Makoto are close by as well. With a baby on the way Makoto needs employment quickly. Lucky for her my new shop will be open by the end of the month. Yeah, she's a little green behind the ears but I've seen her refurbish cars before. Ami could also be snatched up later. I'm sure Michiru wouldn't mind babysitting. Knowing Makoto it would only be a temp job anyway. She really wants to own a small eat in diner one day. We are all like family for one another. It's weird yet true. We needed this more than anyone else. We need the others because without them we wouldn't have anyone.

Rei has her grandfather. Minako's parents still love her. Ami has her mother and Makoto has her brother. Michiru and I don't really have anyone and if it weren't for the others we would be alone. Her parents aren't overly supportive and as for mine, let's just pretend that they don't care about me. This would be the easiest way to go about life. I think we all had dreams to be so many things. Michiru and I have had more time to accept that dreams don't always come true. The others are starting to realize this as they move towards goals more important to them. Staying together like superglue comes to mind. Their ideals will always lead them back home to each other. We still need to learn that it's ok to be caught up in their whirlwind of antics.

Michiru had the skills to be a great violinist. Perhaps one day she will still want to peruse that type of famous life again. For now she's happy away from the spotlight. I agree wholeheartedly. Every time I see her barefoot dancing with her violin I see a woman so far out of what most would know as normality. She smiles wildly as the waves break the coast. Often she is with Minako who likes to ride bareback along the shoreline. At night we sit around a fire pit, crack a few beers, and enjoy listening Michiru fiddle away into the dawn. I think I like her casual playing more than her ritzy style. As classy as Michiru is, I like it when she cuts loose.

Life out here isn't for the rich and famous. It's not glamorous to have spent your day under a car getting covered in oil. Tending after farm animals isn't what one would call easy by a long shot. None of us live in the lap of luxury. When the power in the city goes out we are the last to be serviced. Often our power goes out for no actual reason at all. When storms hit we are some of the last to know. Water usually comes from a well, food from a cooking fire or a gas stove. Warmth mostly comes from a fireplace and loved ones. Music comes from our own voices and entertainment no longer comes from a flicker from electronics on a daily basis. It can be flawed sometimes but I like it here. I think whoever said that the best things in life are free were right on the mark. The look in Michiru's eyes tells me this. The smile on her face confirms it, and for once we are truly happy.

TBC~

* * *

I hope you enjoyed my view of Haruka. Michiru will be next as she too reflects about the lover at their side and life in the country.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is the end of the Unspoken trilogy. I have now shown you my views on quite a few members of the main cast that take place in Rustic Woman. The only thing I ask is that you leave me feedback. Should I post the main story and other smaller side stories? Should I stop posting my stories? Read and review. Let me know what you think.

I do not own Sailor Moon. I am merely a fan.

* * *

Michiru POV~

I sit here holding a baby in my arms. She's suckling from a bottle as her tired little eyes close only to open again a moment later. She's fighting sleep. She does that in the afternoon. Haruka is sitting with her magazine looking perturbed. She does that on occasion. I know she's not a fan of the journalists and what they like to spew about our little family. Haruka takes a silent approach. I prefer to just tell them off. I know she means well, not liking to display lewd action in public often. I'd rather let them see what they may. I have nothing to hide. Furthermore their view of who I am is strictly that. I could care less. As long as they leave my family alone during personal time let them post what they fancy. In such articles the truth will remain in the eye of the beholder. I know Haruka knows this. She just can't help but let it get under her skin.

She's looking at me no doubt thinking about the past few weeks. Talk about hectic. I haven't seen such a massive moving caravan in all of my life. I personally blame Ami and Makoto for the original idea of it all. Ami is with child. She will start to show soon and as a result they decided to move to the country side. Minako was feeling abandoned and decided to convince Rei to move as well. Things can't be done halfway mind you, and shortly Haruka jumped onto the bandwagon dragging me and baby Hotaru along for the ride. This isn't all. I hear someone is plotting to drag our friend Usagi and her husband Mamoru out here too. Of course this will ensue to lug Setsuna behind along with a few other people. What is the lesson in all of this? Don't let Minako and Haruka plan anything alone. I for one choose to stay out of this entire escapade. Ami seems to be the only one who agrees with me.

Still, as preposterous as it all remains, I rather like it out here. We are by the sea and often I spend my days on the shoreline. Minako also seems to tag along riding her horses leisurely after a long day of work. I play my violin and on occasion Ami will walk with me feeling restless. Makoto has been a shadow following Ami around helping her with every little thing in sight. I find it cute. She finds it somewhat annoying. Ami is a very independent person and Makoto is as stubborn as a mule. They make an interesting pair. Rei and Minako have quite the relationship as well. That remains Haruka's field of expertise, not mine.

With her reading glasses on her head she looks like her eyes are still trying to adjust. Her white button down shirt is left only half tucked around her casual fit jeans. I'm still trying to get her into the style of our friends. Looking professional just won't do out here. As much as Haruka loves her ties and sports coat it will do her little good out here. I wonder what she's thinking while in that half dazed stupor. Perhaps she's thinking about Hotaru. We took her out of the city to raise her ourselves. I know she feels bad for the father. He was a good man, although a bit eccentric in my eyes. We've agreed to keep contact with him so that he may see her grow up. We aren't trying to shield her from the man. Only give her a proper home environment.

If you would have told me a few months ago that the group of people we consider family would be moving to the country in mass I think I would have doubled over in laughter. Now that all is said and done I know what it means to be happy. I like not having to worry about the press invading my life. Yes, there are indeed downfalls. Our power likes to cut out regularly for example. We also have to deal with well water and that can be less than pleasant. Electronics can be hard to use out here in a somewhat no man's land and we have given up high paying jobs so that Haruka can run a small repair shop for cars. Her plan to employ Makoto worked for at least a little while. Until she's able to build that diner of her dreams that's what she'll be doing. I have a feeling Ami would also take an interest in such things. I've seen her get her hands dirty with mechanics before. I'd be happy to be a baby sitter. I see everyone all the time anyway and will consider her child a niece or nephew purely because of how close I am with her and Makoto.

I wanted a family. I have that now. This family isn't just Haruka and the baby either. It's Ami and her mood swings. It's Makoto and her cooking, guarding, and acting as a human shadow. It's Rei ranting about the horses and other animals that fail to obey. It's Minako running like a wild woman through the pastures. Soon more family will come out. It will be an extremely pregnant Usagi trying to eat her own weight in food and Mamoru trying to constantly be a devoted husband. It will be Setsuna trying to corral everyone into order and failing miserably while Saeko tries to keep tabs on Ami, thus tagging along. It will be many things left unprepared and others left that even if you plan a lifetime for fail to get finished.

People think its hard living in the city. Little do they realize how much time and effort it takes to do things like manage a farm or to build a business up from scratch. Most don't understand the hardship that comes from raising babies away from most modern convinces. Commutes into the city are longer than just a few minutes so you no longer use phrases like "run to the store." Or "going to the club." Instead you learn better. Writing a list of things to be done beforehand along with errands to remember come second nature, along with the grocery list that most people take on an outing of course. Going to the movies is noted as a treat instead of a normal Saturday night outing. You learn to entertain more often because that will be the overall bulk of what becomes social life. It's funny to think I've grown to liking this peaceful life away from the heavy traffic inner city life grants. It isn't perfect, but it is home.

Fin-

* * *

Please leave a review.


End file.
